


Hercules/Xena Poetry

by terma_archivist



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-01
Updated: 1999-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.
Collections: TER/MA





	Hercules/Xena Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).

  
**Hercules/Xena Poetry**

  
**Dark Eyes**   
May 1999 

  
burning into my soul   
demanding surrender.   
Resistance seems futile,   
an exhibit of avoidance. 

I want to stay free   
but it is already too late.   
One look into dark eyes   
and my heart, my soul was lost. 

Dark Eyes   
promising so much—   
pleasure and pain   
beyond my wildest imaginations.   
All it takes   
is my surrender. 

I want to give in   
but fear stops me.   
I'm afraid of losing myself   
but I'm already lost   
in dark eyes. 

  
**His Voice**   
7th February 1999

His voice wraps around me   
dark and full of promise.   
How can I resist?   
I should. I have to. He's the enemy. 

His voice touches something   
inside of me,   
wraps around me—  
promising   
promising so much.   
Pleasure and pain   
hate and love all intervowed. 

I'm sorry, Hercules   
but I can't resist   
any longer.   
The caress of his voice,   
the fire in his dark eyes,   
draw me to him.   
He's my god—  
maybe he always was. 

  



End file.
